The present invention relates to plugs and connectors, and in particular, to a locking mechanism for locking a plug-in device into a socket or jack. The present invention can apply to connecting devices of various types, including connecting devices for making and locking electrical connections, for example. However, the present invention is not limited to electrical connectors and can be used for connectors and locking mechanisms of various types.
A common locking mechanism which is used for electrical connectors is the bayonet socket. In the bayonet socket, the plug-in device received in the socket has two radially projecting pins which are received in longitudinally directed slots in the socket. The plug-in device pins are aligned with the longitudinal channels in the socket and the device is pushed in until the pins reach the ends of the longitudinal channels. At this point, the plug-in device is rotated so that the projecting pins move in transversely disposed channels located in the socket each contiguous with a respective longitudinal channel. The transversely disposed channels include detent positions to secure the pins of the plug-in device in place in the socket against the bias of a spring.
In order to remove the plug-in device from the bayonet socket, the plug-in device must be rotated in the opposite direction and then removed by pulling the device back out of the longitudinal channels.
The bayonet socket, while well-known, requires a push and twist action to secure the plug-in device in the socket.
It is desirable to provide an improved locking mechanism which has a simpler operation to obtain securement of the plug-in device and further, which also employs a simple operation to unlock the plug-in device and remove it from the socket.